Slifer's Life
by Demonicmom
Summary: I wrote this story in college for my English class. I had a blast writing it. All OC chara's are mine. Slifer, Airtos, Set, Ra, Osiris, Tryce. This was my first attempt at writing something like this. So please don't be too hard on me.


This is a story I did for my college English class. I had a blast making up most of the characters. Mind you Slifer, Airtos, Raph, Tryce, Ra, Set and Osiris are all my characters.

Slifer looks up at her mom and stand the same way she does.

"That is good, Slifer. Now I want to you attack me but be careful and don't hurt me." Airtos says softly

"I won't momma. I will be as gentle as the softly falling rain." Says a 4 year old Slifer

Airtos and Raph have been training Slifer since she was three years old. And now they are training her with weapons so she knows how to use them if someone were to attack her with one. She has already mastered Kung Fu and Ti Kwan Do, and is learning many more. Her father walks in and is happy to see how well her training is paying off. Soon she will face off against her brothers and then they will see what they need to train her more on. Ra walks in and is surprised that his little sister is kicking their mom's ass. After a little while her mother calls it a day and hands Slifer a bottle of water.

"That was very good training, Slifer. You have improved very much." Raphael says

Slifer blushes and looks at her dad. He holds out his arms and waits for her to jump in them.

Two years later….

Slifer was outside playing with some of her brothers cars. She looks up and sees three people walking up to the house. She gets up and walks up to them.

"Can I help you?" Slifer asks quietly

"Yes, I believe you can young one. My name is Aphrodite and this is my Husband Ares, and my son Athens. What is your name?" Aphrodite replies

"My name is Slifer Mikamora. Are you looking for my parents?" Slifer replies

"Why yes, we are. Are they home?" Ares replies

"Yes, they are. Momma is in the kitchen and Bobba is outside working with the boys in the pool." Slifer says softly

"Athens why don't you stay out here and get to know young Slifer." Ares says

"Yes, Father." Athens says

"I don't bite if that is what you are wondering." Slifer says

Athens just looks at her then smiles. Slifer looks at him and laughs softly. Just then her brothers come around the house and toss her in the air. Slifer squeals and looks up at her brothers and introduces them to Athens and Athens to them. They all then go sit in the shade under one of the many trees on the estate. They all talk about what they like and what they do with their free time. Athens was amazed when he heard that all five of the Mikamora children knew every fighting style that their parents could teach them.

"You guys know every fighting style? How did you guys master them all?" Athens asks

"We train everyday for about 3-4 hours after we play outside." Ra says

"Slifer is working on learning her 8th language besides our family's native languages. We know French, Russian, Japanese, Australian, Greek, Italian, and Arabic." Tryce says

Slifer blushes and looks at the grass. Athens walks up to her and lifts her chin. She looks at him and blushes even darker.

"I think that you would be a benefit to any place you work because you know so many languages." Athens says softly

"Yes I think that you maybe right. Thank you, Athens." Slifer says

A couple of years later….

"Slifer! Athens is here!" Raph calls

"I will be right there Bobba! I can't find my dang shoe!" Slifer said

She runs down the stairs and runs right into her father.

"Umph…ouch. That hurts daddy." Slifer replies

"Well don't run and it wouldn't hurt." Raph says

"Well don't stand in the way, Bobba. You are like a brick wall, you kinda hurt." Slifer says

"Shall we go and show people how a Mikamora dances?" Athens asks

"Heck yea!" Slifer exclaims

A little while later Slifer walks in the house. Slifer looks up at her dad and smiles. He looks at her and laughs; he picks her up into a bear hug. She laughs and kisses her dad's nose.

"Bobba! How was your day?" Slifer asks

"It is better now that I am home." Raphael says

"Bobba put me down. I am getting too old for you to do this." Slifer says

Raphael laughs and sets her down and looks at his sons. All four of them look back at him.

"Hey dad." The boys say

"Hey boys. How was school?" Raphael asks

"It was school, pops." Ra said

"Boring, Dad." Set says softly

"Not worth my time." Tryce says

"There physically, not mentally." Osiris says

Raphael looks at his sons and sighs.

"What am I going to do with you four?" Raph asks

"Love us?" Asks Ra

"Hang out?" Asks Tryce

"Play football?" Asks Osiris

"Work on the cars?" Asks Set

"All good questions, boys. And yes, I will do all of those." Says Raph

Slifer watches her dad and older brothers go outside and work on the cars for about two hours and then play football for the next three. They then come in and eat dinner with Slifer.

"How is it guys? Momma is working late at the hospital." Slifer asks

"It is good, sis. Thank you." Ra says

"Yes, I agree. Maybe you should be a chef." Tryce says

"I think this is better than Momma's." Osiris says

"I think that you need to work with momma when she is home to cook dinner." Set says

"Why is that brother?" Slifer asks

"I think you both could benefit from each other." Set says

"I suppose we could do that." Slifer says

"Your mother is open to new ideas, baby girl." Raph says

"Yes, you are right as always Father." Slifer says

The front door opens and Airtos walks in and takes her shoes off. She walks into the dinning room and looks at her family. Slifer gets up and gets her mother a plate so she can eat.

"Here you go Mother." Slifer says

"Thank you, Slifer. It smells good." Airtos says

"Thank you, Mother. It is one of your dishes. I think I made it right." Slifer says softly

"I am sure you did, Slifer. I would be lost in the house if I didn't have you here to help me with dinner and the other chores." Airtos says

Slifer blushes and looks at her plate. Airtos takes a bite of the food and looks at her daughter.

"Slifer, this is delicious. What did you add to it?" Airtos replies

"I just added some of Uncles hot spices and a little honey." Slifer says

"It is wonderful. I think I will have you make dinner more often. It would be a major help to me." Airtos says

"I would love to make dinner, Mother." Slifer says softly

After dinner when the dishes were cleared and dinner put away. The five Mikamora children finished their homework. Then the boys sat down to watch a football game, and Slifer sits in the recliner and reads Edgar Allan Poe's "Complete Stories and Poems." She flips to her favorite poem "Annabell Lee" and reads it over a couple times before she has in memorized. She looks up at the TV to see what teams are playing; she then looks at her brothers.

"You do know that the odds are against your team, right guys?" Slifer asks

"Yes, but they can always make one hell of a come back, sis." Ra says

"True, but you have to realize that even if they do make a come back, they still can't to go the finals." Slifer says quietly

"Yea, we know. Believe you me, it kinda pisses us off. But what can we do about it?" Tryce replies

"Hmmm, speaking of football. Don't you guys have a game coming up?" Slifer replies

"Yes, we do. It is against Tokyo University." Osiris says

"What time do you know? I would like to go and see you guys play." Slifer replies

"It starts at one. If I remember right, it is here at Kyoto University as well. So you guys don't have to travel." Set says stretching

"Would you guys mind if I rode with you? Momma and Bobba both work until like one. I don't want to miss the beginning of your game." Slifer says

"Sure you can sis. We can also get you in with us, if you want. Coach said that he likes having someone to talk to and go over the game plans with." Ra says chuckling

"Ok, I like talking to your coach. He is very witty, and it is a challenge to out wit him." Slifer says

"Ok, then tomorrow you will be going with us. Let me tell mom and dad." Tryce says

Tryce walks upstairs and tells him parents that Slifer is riding with them to their game. After he clears it with his parents he walks down stairs and tackles Slifer. She squeaks and looks to see who pined her down. She elbows him in the stomach and sits on his chest, and tickles him.

"You know better than to tackle me, Tryce. I told you I would get you back." Slifer says laughing

The next day….

On their way to the game Slifer's parents get into an accident and end up in the hospital. Slifer gets a phone call that tells her, her parents are in the hospital and are in critical condition. Slifer looks at the coach and faints, after about five minutes she comes to and looks at her brothers.

"Momma and Bobba are in the hospital. They are in critical condition; they were hit on their way to the game. Their car flipped about 6 times, they are not sure they are going to make it. The doctor says Bobba has about 7 broken ribs and that one of them punctured his left lung. And he is in a coma. Momma is in a coma and they think she hit her head and might have brain damage. They said that her brain is swelling and they can't get it to go down. The doctor says that they will be in there for about 6 months…if they make it. The doctor gives them about 2 weeks if they don't improve." Slifer says crying

Ra, Tryce, Osiris, and Set hold their sister and pray to the Kami's that they would save their parents. The coach looks at them and tells them to go to the hospital and be with their parents. They need them more than the team does, the team tells them to hurry or they will carry them out. The boys take off their shoulder pads and Ra picks Slifer up and walks out of the football field. Set drives them to the hospital and asks to see Raphael and Airtos Mikamora. The nurse leads them into their room and tells them that they have worsened. Ra sets Slifer down and watches her walk up to their parent's beds. She takes fathers hand and puts his hand on her cheek. She looks up at him and whispers in his ear that he needs to get better. Who else is she supposed to ask about guys, and their odd ways. She then walks over to her mother and takes her hand as well. She then buries her face in her mother's stomach and cries. She whispers to her mom that she needs to heal so they can work in the kitchen together and give each other new ideas for new dishes.

The boys walk over to their parents and talk to them much like Slifer did. After a while the nurse comes in and tells them that they have to leave. And that they will give them a call if anything happens. The children say good bye to their parents and go home. Slifer goes up stairs and into her room, where she turns on her stereo and plays "Every Rose has its Thorn" by Poison. Her brothers hear it and look at each other, in their hearts they know that their parents wouldn't make it. After a while Slifer walks down stairs and goes into the garage, her brothers follow and see her sitting on their father's Harley. Set walks up to her and hugs her gently; she looks at him and throws herself in his arms.

"Why Set? Why are they going to die?" Slifer asks

"I guess that Kami is saying that they have done what they were supposed to do." Set says

"We will take care of you sis. Don't worry about that. But I think that we need to call Athens and tell him just in case." Ra says

"That would be a good idea, Ra. Come on sis lets go in the house. You need to eat something." Set says softly

"I am not hungry, Set. But I will sit with you guys while you eat." Slifer says

"Alright Sli. But you will eat tomorrow. I will not hear a word against it." Set says

"Yes, brother. I will eat tomorrow, only to make you happy." Slifer says.

After the boys finish eating and Slifer does the dishes her phone rang. She answers it and just looks at her brothers with tears running down her face.

"Momma and Bobba died about five minutes ago….they just found out." Slifer says

She falls to her knees and cries her heart out. Ra calls Athens and tells him what happened.

"I will be right there, Ra. Where is Slifer?" Athens replies

"She is in the dinning room on her knees crying…she won't let any of us touch her. You need to hurry up, buddy." Ra says

Athens pulls up in the drive way and runs into the house and picks up Slifer, who is trying to knock his head off. She then just falls limp in his arms and cries herself to sleep, he then walks up stairs to her room and lays her down. He then walks down stairs and looks at the Mikamora quadruplets.

"Tell me everything, please?" Athens asks

For the next two hours the boys tell Athens everything. He looks at them and sighs, then looks up stairs towards Slifer's room.

"I take it she is the one that found out first?" Athens asks

"That they passed? Yea, she was…they called her phone." Osiris says softly

"Are you guys going to raise her now? I mean I know she can live by herself, but do you really think that that would be a good idea?" Athens asks

"Yes, we know. She will more than likely be at work while we are in school…since she graduated at age 16." Tryce says

Four years later….

Slifer looks up at her fiancé and smiles softly she rests her head on his arm. He looks down at her and chuckles lightly; he hugs her and keeps his arms around her waist.

"Slifer, don't tell me you are nervous about tomorrow." Athens says softly

"Not really. I guess it seems a little weird because momma and bobba are not here to wish me luck. I miss them." Slifer says quietly

"They would be proud of you, love. Just like I am, and so are your brothers." Athens says softly

"Yes, you are right Athens, as always." Slifer says

A couple of years later….

Slifer holds her first child in her arms; she looks up at Athens and smiles softly. She hands the baby to him so he can see his son.

"What are we going to name him, Slifer?" Athens asks

"I think that Keno Lee is a good name." Slifer says softly

"Keno Lee Aero." Athens says

"I like it Athens. So does he." Slifer laughs

Little Keno was looking around with his big green eyes. He looks at his dad and smiles and blinks at him. Athens chuckles and kisses his sons forehead gently.

Things went pretty much the same way for the next 35 years. Their children have children and they are surrounded by family.

As the morning wore on she sits outside in the sun warming up. She looks over at her husband and smiles.

"Slifer, do you remember back when we met?" asked Athens

"Yes, Athens. I turned six that year." Slifer says

Athens smiles and gently picks up her small hand. He runs his fingers over the lines and veins that adorn her hand.

"You were wearing a red shirt that says 'daddy's girl' and black pants, with your hair cascading down your back. Your eyes were so full of emotion." Says Athens

Slifer leans back in her chair and pictures what Athens was wearing and smiles softly.

"And you were wearing a blue shirt that says 'I am the new superman' and blue jeans that had a hole in the knees. You also had the 'I just got out of bed 'look." Slifer says softly

Athens leans over and kisses her gently and lovingly. He is still amazed that after all these years she is still the hot head she was when she was younger, and that she loves him with all her heart. Slifer smiles and sighs happily, she has everything she could want. A loving husband, wonderful children, and beautiful grandchildren.

"I love you, Slifer." Athens says softly

"I love you too, Athens." Slifer says gently

They both then turned to look out at their yard and watched their grandchildren play. Slifer took a deep breath and she smelt the river that ran nearby, the garden in their neighbor's yard, the trees and the scent of Athens after shave. One of her grandchildren runs up to her and takes her hand and places it on her cheek.

"What is wrong, Kiri?" Slifer asks

"Grandmama, Grandpapa. What are you thinking about?" Kiri asks

"I was just remembering the day I met your Grandpa." Slifer says quietly

"When did you meet Grandpapa?" Kiri asks

"I met your Grandpa over 50 years ago when I was six. We have been inseparable ever since then." Says Slifer

"How long have you and Grandpapa been married Grandmama?" Kiri asks

"We have been married for 35 years now." Slifer says

"That is a long time Grandmama." Kiri says

"I guess it is. Why do you ask sweetheart?" Slifer replies

"Because it is almost like you are Zeus and Hera, always together. Ruling over your family with love and sternness." Kiri says

Slifer laughs and runs her hand over Kiri's soft midnight hair. Slifer sighs and looks at her other grandchildren running after each other playing tag. She looks at her watch and then looks at her husband, stands up and goes into the kitchen to start lunch. Athens follows her in and wraps his arms around her tenderly. He tilts her face up and kisses her lovingly and with the same passion as on their wedding day. Slifer blushes and buries her face in his chest.

"What is wrong, Slifer?" Athens asks

"It seems like only yesterday I was Kiri's age and was sitting on my grandfather's knee. And having him tell me stories about when he was growing up in Egypt. Telling me about the pyramids and about the Pharos buried deep beneath them." Slifer says

"That is not what that look of longing is for." Athens says

"I miss them so much, Athens. I lost momma and Bobba two years before we got married. They never to go see their grandchildren ever. They never held them, nor got to spoil them like they always said they were going to do." Slifer says crying softly

Athens holds his distraught wife and prays to the gods to help her. She sighs and wipes her face then looks up at him with a tender smile. He holds her for a little while longer then lets her go so she can make lunch.

"Athens, can you see what the children would like to eat for lunch?" Slifer asks

"Yes, I can do that for you Slifer. Are you ok?" Athens replied.

"Yes, I am better now. I guess it hit me harder today than most days. It is their anniversary today." Slifer said quietly

"When do you want to visit their graves, Hun?" Athens asks gently

"Slifer, I need to pick up the gifts and food to leave them. Tomorrow? If you are not working." Replied Slifer

"I don't work tomorrow, so yes we can go tomorrow."Athens says softly

Slifer watches him walk outside with the same walk he had as a teen, when he was trying to tell her that he loved her. Slifer smiles at the memory and waits for him to walk back inside to tell her what the grandchildren want for lunch.

"They want your famous sushi, Slifer." Athens says

Slifer laughs and gets ready to make her mother's sushi. He helps her by getting all the supplies together and making the sticky rice. She then gets out the kelp wrap and rolls the sushi. Slifer turns around and has to laugh at Athens. He has rice all over his face and in his thick jet black hair.

"Love, you need a bath now." Slifer says laughing

"I must be a sight." Athens says chuckling

When lunch is ready Slifer calls in the children and sets the table for them to eat. When everyone washed their hands and sat down to eat, Kiri reminds the younger kids about what momma and poppa taught them. Before eating, she bows her head and prays to the Kami that they will bless the food that they are about to eat. Slifer looks at Kiri and smiles, she then starts passing plates with food around so they can take what they want.


End file.
